christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Louisiana
}} |Flag = Flag of Louisiana.svg |Flaglink = Flag |Seal = Seal of Louisiana.svg |Seallink = Seal |Map = Louisiana in United States.svg |Nickname = Bayou State Creole State Pelican State (official) Sportsman's Paradise The Boot |Demonym = Louisianian ( ) |Motto = Union, Justice, Confidence |MottoEnglish = Union, justice, confidence |StateAnthem = "Give Me Louisiana" "You Are My Sunshine" "State March Song" "Gifts of the Earth" |Capital = Baton Rouge |LargestCity = New Orleans |LargestParish(County) = Jefferson parish |LargestMetro = Greater New Orleans |OfficialLang = No official language |Languages = As of 2010 * English 91.26% * French 3.45% (incl. Cajun and Creole) * Spanish 3.30% * Vietnamese 0.59% |Governor = John Bel Edwards (D) |Lieutenant Governor = Billy Nungesser (R) |Legislature = State Legislature |Upperhouse = State Senate |Lowerhouse = House of Representatives |Senators = Bill Cassidy ® John Kennedy ® |Representative = 5 Republicans 1 Democrat |ElectoralVotes = 8 |PostalAbbreviation = LA |TradAbbreviation = La. |AreaRank = 31st |TotalAreaUS = 52,378.13 |TotalArea = 135,382 |LandAreaUS = 43,601 |LandArea = 112,927 |WaterAreaUS = 8,283 |WaterArea = 21,455 |PCWater = 15 |PopRank = 25th |2010Pop = 4,684,333 (2017 est.) |DensityRank = 24th |2000DensityUS = 93.6 |2000Density = 34.6 |MedianHouseholdIncome=$42,196 |IncomeRank=50th |Former = Territory of Orleans |AdmittanceOrder = 18th |AdmittanceDate = April 30, 1812 |TimeZone = Central: UTC −6/−5 |Latitude = 28° 56′ N to 33° 01′ N |Longitude = 88° 49′ W to 94° 03′ W |WidthUS = 130 |Width = 210 |LengthUS = 379 |Length = 610 |HighestPoint = Driskill Mountain Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. |HighestElevUS = 535 |HighestElev = 163 |MeanElevUS = 100 |MeanElev = 30 |LowestPoint = New Orleans |LowestElev = −2.5 |LowestElevUS = −8 |ISOCode = US-LA |Website = louisiana.gov |State Flower=Magnolia}} Louisiana ( ) is a state in the Southern United States of America. It had a population of about 4,533,372 people in 2010. The state has a total area of about . Louisiana is the 25th largest state by population and the 31th largest state by area. Louisiana is also known by its nickname, The Pelican State. The land that would become Louisiana was bought in the Louisiana Purchase in 1803. Louisiana became a state on April 30, 1812. It was the 18th state to become part of the United States. The people who live in the state are known as Louisianans. The state's capital is Baton Rouge, and its largest city is New Orleans. Louisiana has coastal plains, marshs, and low ridges. All of the state is in the Sun Belt. Louisiana is in a sub tropical region, and has a diverse ecosystem. The climate of Louisiana Louisiana has a humid subtropical climate (Köppen climate classification Cfa). It has long, hot, humid summers and short, mild winters. One third of the adults in Louisiana are obese. This is the highest rate in the United States. Louisiana was settled by France and the influence of French culture is still a big part of Louisiana today. The French Quarter in New Orleans is one of the best known attractions in the state. It is known today for its special culture, unique food, as well as the holiday Mardi Gras which is most famous in New Orleans. Louisiana was very badly damaged by Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Much of the New Orleans area lies below sea level making flooding a serious problem. Cities Related pages * Colleges and universities in Louisiana * List of municipalities in Louisiana * List of parishes in Louisiana * List of rivers of Louisiana References Category:Louisiana Category:1812 establishments in the United States